interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormfronts campaign/Northern Campaign
The northern campaign is the primary campaign of Age of Darkness, and views the fortunes of China. *China's capital is based in Guangzhou. *If the human player is playing as China, cp factions except Russia cannot move. *More parts of China are under foreign control. For example, France controls Yunnan and Hainan, the Americans Shanghai, Britain Hong Kong, Japan has Formosa and Macao is a Portuguese enclave. Level 1 - Consolidating your base (Kunming). "For too many years China has fallen into civil war, the nation now divided up by several warlords who have no interest in freedom, democracy, justice or even China itself. After many years of wrangling bargains and deals from the foreign devils to secure your rule, it is now tome to make your move. Use your forces with care -- we only have five artillery guns and you won't be able to build any more." * Use general Chen's army to eliminate the rebels and bandits infesting this region, securing your 3 KMT territories. * Capture enemy Munitions Factories in order to build Artillery. *You will be taught basic infantry, artillery and cavalry handling skills. Level 2 - Securing the front (Wuhan) "Now that the Russians have agreed to aid us, it is now time to test our latest war machine, the National Revolutionary Army. Lead your army to take Wuhan and 3 other cities. Once inside Wuhan, install a barracks, prison, and armoury in order to consolidate KMT control of the city. Additionally, the enemy has built an aerodrome in Wuhan: we can use primitive biplanes to defend and cover the city should we be able to capture it intact." *Objective: capture four of the 8 cities here, including Wuhan, and build a barracks, prison and armoury in Wuhan. *Capture the Wuhan hangar for your use - hangars are unavailable for construction. * The local Zhili leader, Wu Peifu, has advanced artillery, so proceed with caution. Level 3 - battle of Longtan (Nanjing) "Our allies have taken the strategic city of Longtan, but are slowly being surrounded and cut off by our foes. You must secure Longtan, and then take the fight to the enemy by inducting the strategic city of Nanjing into the fold, once and for all. There are rumours that the Fengtian allies of the Zhili have purchased a new secret weapon. Watch out for the new secret weapon and find a way to destroy it." *Objective: defeat all Zhili forces, and do not lose Longtan (ruled by Bai Chongxi). *Bai Chongxi has a lot of cavalry locked up in Longtan. His units can be clicked to be inducted into your nation. * You will now be tasked with a counter-attack against the Zhili, at Longtan outside Nanjing. * The Fengtian allies of the Zhili will send in tanks every now and then until Longtan is taken. *Introduces the naval yard, so you get to experiment with armoured warfare and naval warfare. Level 4 - the siege of Beiping (Beiping) "With the Zhili eliminated, we can now concentrate on the last patch of significant resistance to our rule: the Fengtian. Take the Fengtian capital of Beiping, and victory will be yours." *The whole map of China is now open so there are several factions out there to fight, and you get to build tanks (finally!) *Destroy all enemy units and structures throughout the territory. * Is a finisher, allowing you to take Beiping. * Set up your forces to take on the Zhili capital, and don't forget to recruit Russian help to get the Po2 and I-16 planes....or recruit the Axis to enhance your ground forces capabilities (Tankgewehr and L3/35 tankette)....both have consequences. **Getting Soviet help flags Xinjiang, but increases tensions with Japan. **Getting Axis help results in Xinjiang and Mongolia being flagged by the Russians. BONUS: Capturing Shanghai results in you acquiring Shanghai, and a decision tree where you may lose tribute, but gain alliances with Britain and France. *In this map, Shanghai is held by the British, and British warships are active in the river from Wuhan to Longtan. *Getting Soviet help flags Xinjiang, but increases tensions with Japan. *Getting Axis help results in Xinjiang and Mongolia being flagged by the Russians. *BONUS: Capturing Shanghai results in you acquiring Shanghai, and a decision tree where you may lose tribute, but gain alliances with Britain and France.